


Safe

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The King and King of L.A. [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're the only one I've ever trusted with anything that mattered."</em>
</p><p>Having someone they can be vulnerable with is a rare thing for both Jude and Zero. (tag scene for 3X6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For any Russian fans, the fic has now been translated by the awesome [rebekka-donell](http://rebekka-donell.tumblr.com) and can be found [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4748817)

Jude was careful not to bring up the fact that Zero had basically moved in, clearly heading to Jude’s place pretty much the moment he left the arena. He was even starting to take over the closet, bringing over more and more of his clothing so he didn’t have to go home and change.

So logically, he’d known Zero would probably be there when Jude had finally made himself drive back from the prison that night. But that knowledge was nothing compared to the sheer _relief_ he’d felt when he’d heard the quiet sounds of the TV coming from his bedroom, seen Zero on his side of the bed clearly impatient for him to get home. The lead weight in his stomach eased, warmth settling in to replace the cold, and he’d been happy to focus on Zero’s worries rather than his own.

Zero, who loved him even when it wasn’t convenient.

When they broke the kiss, Jude half-expected Zero to start stripping him out of his jacket and tie. Instead, the other man tugged him back down onto the bed fully clothed, hooking an arm around Jude and guiding Jude’s head down to his shoulder. Jude stayed stiff for a second, not sure what was happening, then closed his eyes and let himself relax against Zero. “I thought you weren’t a cuddler.”

“You’ve broken me.” The affection in Zero’s voice made Jude’s chest tighten. “Besides, you looked like you could use it. You went to see Oscar again, didn’t you?”

Jude closed his eyes. “How did you know?”

“You get this look on your face.” Zero absently pet Jude’s hair, as if he wasn’t entirely conscious he was doing it. “We can talk about it, if you want.”

“No.” Jude tightened an arm around Zero’s waist, pushing back the sadness that threatened again. Having this final nail driven into his non-existent relationship with Oscar should make things easier, really. It hurt so much to hope. “It’s over. I’m not going back.”

“Good.” There was quiet anger in Zero’s voice. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

Jude’s throat closed up. “I love you, too,” he whispered, voice thick.

Zero swallowed. “Just … remember that, okay?” he said finally. “When you hear more about Gideon.”

Hearing the uncertainty in Zero’s voice, Jude immediately pushed himself up so he could look at Zero’s face. There was worry in his eyes, worse than when he’d felt their relationship was being invaded by the press, and Jude was horrified when he realized what Zero was thinking. “You’re worried I’m going to run when I find out where you came from.”

Zero’s jaw tightened. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Memory darkened his eyes as his gaze escaped to the ceiling. “It’s not pretty.”

Jude ached for him, but he also wanted to smack him for being so absolutely dense. Knowing that wouldn’t be helpful, he turned Zero’s chin so that their gazes met again. “It doesn’t matter,” Jude said firmly, trying to will Zero into believing the truth of what he was saying. “I promise you, _nothing_ I find out about your past will change how I feel about you. I love you whether you’re Zero or Gideon. I always will.”

Zero let out a breath, like the air had been knocked out of him, and he pulled Jude down for an intense kiss that felt like all of the words Zero always had such a hard time saying. When they broke apart, Zero pressed his forehead against Jude’s. “You’re the only one I’ve ever trusted with anything that mattered,” Zero breathed. “I’ve spent so long making sure no one had the power to hurt me, but with you I just keep handing it over.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” Jude vowed, a fierce sense of protectiveness rising up inside him. It had been staggering, realizing just how vulnerable Zero really was in some ways, and it humbled him to be trusted with all of the things Zero tried so hard to hide. “I’ll keep _you_ safe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Zero silenced him with another kiss, shoving the jacket back off his shoulders. After that, no more words were needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
